You're Beautiful
by FicThisGifAnonContest
Summary: Bella had a crush on the school jock, Jasper Whitlock, who not only has looks, but brains as well, since the first week of school, but she's never acted on her feelings nor told him. One day she gets a note in her locker. Bella x Jasper


**Fic This Gif Anon Contest Entry**

**Gif #:**7

**Pairing:** Jasper/Bella

**Rating:** M

**Summary:** Bella had a crush on the school jock, Jasper Whitlock, who not only has looks, but brains as well, since the first week of school, but she's never acted on her feelings nor told him. One day she gets a note in her locker, but there is no name of who sent it. Every day for the next week when Bella opens her locker another note is there waiting for her. Will she ever find out who sent them?

**A/N:** I own nothing but the plot, the characters belong to SM and the gif belongs to the maker. Beta by: KCLutz4475 Pre-reader: Noreia NC Charly

BPOV

I've had a crush on Jasper Whitlock since the first week of school, but I'm just a nerd and he's the school jock and the most popular student. I knew that he didn't know me from Eve and there was no way that someone like me would ever get a guy like him. He was like some Greek god; sent here on earth to drive all the women crazy that he comes in contact with. He has the most amazing brown eyes; darker then my milk chocolate ones and honey blond long hair that when he bends over, falls into his face. He's six foot and captain of the baseball team, school newspaper editor and also leader of the debate team and the history club.

I shared some of the same classes with him. I was also on the debate team and a writer for the newspaper, but the only time he acknowledges me, was to give me my assignment that I had to write for the paper. In class I sat at the back, never talked unless I was asked a question; which I always got right. I was also shy and a klutz, I had a small group of friends and we were all really close like family.

I had just finished my lunch and was walking to my locker to get my book that I was reading, there were twenty minutes left of the lunch hour and seeing as how it was a rare sunny day in Forks, I wanted to sit outside to read. I reached my locker, spun the dial on my combination lock and when the door opened, a piece of white paper fluttered to the floor. Bending over, I picked it up and unfolded it. **'I SURE THINK YOU'RE BEAUTIFUL'**, bold black capital letters starred at me and a single tear in the upper right hand corner. No name, no signature.

Confused, I looked around the hallway and saw that it was deserted, I looked back to the note and wondered if it was truly meant for me or not. My locker was sandwiched in between Lauren Mallory's and Jessica Stanley's after all. The note could have been for one of them, but was put into mine by accident. I shrugged my shoulders, folded the letter back up again, put it back in the locker and grabbed the book. I walked out to the courtyard and the big oak tree there, placed my jacket on the ground and sat down and began to read. I figured that if I heard anything about a note that was supposed to be placed in Lauren or Jessica's locker, then I could give it back to whoever was asking about it. Not that they would ask me directly mind you, they thought that they were "Miss Thing", the popular girls of the school and anytime they did talk to me, it was with a sneer.

Lost in my book when the bell rang, I sighed and got up. I really wanted to stay here and read, not sit in class. I spent the rest of the day still wondering if that note was really for me. I had the newspaper to go to after school, so once classes ended I went to my locker put all my stuff in and got my newspaper stuff and then went to where we meet at. Coming into the empty room, I sat down at the table, pulled out my book and continue to read where I left off, a few minutes later I heard the door open and looked up to see that Jasper was now in the room with me. I swallowed the lump that was forming in my throat and gave him a small smile.

"Hey Bella," he said returning my smile.

"Hi Jasper"

"Did you have a good day?"

"It was alright and yours?"

"It was okay."

Jasper then moved to sit next to me and looked at the cover of my book and we began talking about it; I was amazed that he had read this book as well. We continued to talk about the book till Mike Newton walked in. Soon the rest of the newspaper staff trickled in and we began our meeting, I noticed that Jasper kept looking in my direction and when he knew that no one was looking, he sent me a smile. I couldn't figure out why he was being so nice to me today.

The meeting ended and I stayed behind, because there was a question that I needed to ask him. Once we finished talking over my proposed angle of the story for the next edition; he asked to walk me to my locker, I blushed and then agreed. We walked close to each other, on occasion brushing each other's hand and talked about our classes. We got to my locker and I opened it then turned to thank Jasper for walking me, he said that it wasn't any problem and then walked down the hall to his own locker.

It was as if my body knew that he was in the vicinity, it kept throbbing with anticipation. Of course I knew that nothing would come of this after school walk but a girl could dream. I was looking through my locker to make sure that I had everything I needed to get my homework done. Standing there and looking at the note again I had not realized, that Jasper had walked back over to me

"What's that?" He asked over my shoulder and I nearly jumped when I heard his voice, I spun around to look at him "Sorry darlin' didn't mean to startle ya" he said and my knees wobbled from his accent.

"It's okay Jasper, I just didn't know that you were still here," I replied.

"Well I figured that it would be rude of me not to offer to walk ya out to your truck, it is late after all and wouldn't want somethin' to happen to my best writer."

"Really? I'm the best?" I asked, though I didn't believe him.

"Ya are darlin'. No one turns in articles half as good as yours."

I blushed and he smiled at me.

"So what was it that ya were starin' at?"

"Only a note, that was left in my locker, though I'm not sure if it was meant for me or not."

"Why would you say that?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Because my locker is in between Jessica and Lauren's, it could easily be for one of them."

"Ya never know; someone could fancy ya."

"I doubt that," I said rolling my eyes. Jasper just shook his head at my answer, but didn't say anything else on the subject.

He asked me again if he could escort me to my truck and I agreed; I grabbed the note, closed my locker and walked out with Jasper by my side. I couldn't believe that this was happening, of course it meant nothing to him, he was just being nice, but still it was nice to get to walk with him. We made it to my truck, I thanked Jasper for walking me to it and then said goodnight to him. I climbed in and watched as he made his way over to his Harley and started it up, I waved to him when he looked up and then began my drive home all the while thinking about the day's events.

When I got home, Charlie; my dad was already home and he told me that he order pizza a few minutes ago, I told him I was going to drop my stuff in my room and be back in a few, he grunted in reply already back to focusing on the game he was watching. Once I got to my room, I dropped my backpack on my bed, and took out the note from the side pocket; I scrawled today's date on it and then put it in the secret compartment of my jewelry box. I changed and then headed back downstairs when I heard the doorbell ring.

The next day when I arrived at school, I went to my locker to put away my jacket, because it was another rainy day. When I opened the door, there was another note with the same sentence, but this time there was a smiley face on it as well. I knew that I wouldn't be able to see if there was anyone looking my way to see my reaction to the note, because the hallway was crowded. I sighed while I folded up the letter and placed it in my backpack after putting in my books for my morning classes.

I saw Jasper again while walking from one class to the next and he smiled at me, I returned it and it seemed as if he wanted to talk to me, but with the short amount of time that we had between class I knew that it wouldn't be possible. The rest of the day passed and once school ended there was a history club meeting, as I did yesterday I went to my locker, put my stuff away and grabbed my book and music and then went to the history room to wait for the meeting to begin. Again I was the first one in the room and not long after Jasper entered. He smiled and then took a seat beside me and we began to talk till the rest of the group arrived.

Wednesday and Thursday I got two more notes in my locker in addition to the same message and the smiley face, on Wednesday there was a flower drawn on the paper and on Thursday there was a star added. Those two days I also seemed to find myself in the same room as Jasper where we were the only two people until others joined us. I was starting to find it odd, because never in our four years here at Forks High, I've never had this much time alone with Jasper to talk about whatever we wanted, that had nothing to do with homework, the newspaper or the history club. What was even more weird was the fact that the flower and the star on the notes were things that Jasper and I had talked about the days before. My heart started to question if it was in fact Jasper sending me the notes, but my brain was telling me that there was no way that it could be him and why would it, I'm nothing special and there were much better girls to chose from, for him to like.

On Friday when I went to my locker there was yet another note, but this time there was more to it, in addition to **'I SURE THINK THAT YOU'RE BEAUTIFUL'** there was also **'I really want to tell you who I am, meet me at lunch in the forest'** I couldn't believe it, I was finally going to see who it is that is sending me the notes. I put the newest note in my backpack and went to classes, but I had trouble focusing on what the teachers were talking about, because my mind kept trying to figure out who I would be meeting. I also knew that if Charlie found out that I was going off into the woods to meet some stranger he would kill me after he lectured me about going off on my own.

When lunch rolled around I told my friend Angela that I was going for a walk, she told me to enjoy it and after getting an apple and a pop from the lunch line I made my way towards the forest. I kept running names of guys through my head, trying to think if any of them paid me a lot of attention lately and the one name that my brain kept returning to was Jasper's. I reached the edge of the forest line and wondered where to go, I saw a white piece of paper attached to the nearest tree, it had writing on it. I walked over to it and read the words that were on the paper **'Bella, walk till the trees get thick, I'll be there waitin' for you'**. I stood staring at the note for a few minutes again wondering if this was a trap, I wasn't sure what to do. Do I follow the directions and meet the mystery person that's been sending me the notes or do I turn around now, head back to the lunchroom and hope that the mystery person gets in contact with me again.

After biting on my bottom lip for a few minutes in thought I decided to follow the directions on the paper, I might never get another chance to find out who it is and if I didn't turn up said person might not find another way to tell me who they are. I began to walk further and further into the woods, I felt like 'Little Red Riding Hood', who instead of going to her grandmother's house, went in search of the wolf that was sure to be roaming in the woods. It wasn't long until I noticed that the trees were starting to get thicker and I wondered when the mystery person was going to reveal themselves. I started to notice more pieces of paper stuck to the trees with words like **'You are so close'** and **'Only a little further now'**.

I kept walking and then I heard a rustle up ahead, I let out a little squeak and jumped a little as well. I could see the bushes rustling and I was starting to get scared, whatever was in the bushes was getting closer and I had just turn to run out of the woods when I heard my name being called in a familiar southern drawl, I spun around and there standing like he just stepped off a ranch was Jasper Whitlock.

"Jasper what are you doing out here?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Waitin' for ya," he smirked back at me.

"Are you the one that's been sending me the notes?"

"Sure am."

"Why didn't you ever tell me when we talked?"

"I thought it would be obvious it was me, seein' as how I started to add designs of things that we talked about the night before."

"Well my heart told me that it was you, but my brain told me that it wasn't, because someone like you wouldn't like a plain girl like me."

"Why would you say that?"

"Because you're good looking, captain of the baseball team, debate team and the history club. Plus you also got a scholarship to Yale."

"You don't see yourself clearly darlin', ya are beautiful, plus ya are not that far under me on the debate team and history club. You may not have gotten into Yale, but from what I hear ya got accepted on a scholarship to Dartmouth."

"How did you know that?"

"I have my ways," he smirked at me.

"What are we doing way out here?"

"More private,"

"What do we need privacy from?"

"So no one hears your screams." He said it with no emotions I wasn't sure if he was joking or not, but by how dark his eyes looked compared to other times, I had a feeling that he wasn't joking.

"What are you talking about Jasper? Why would I be screaming?"

He didn't reply, but just smirked at me and not in a sexy way either. I also noticed that his eyes were their normal dark brown color, but a blood red. In a blink of an eye he was standing in front of me, his hand shot out to touch my face and I gasped at the coldness emanating from his hand. I wanted to say something to him, but I couldn't vocalize the words that were screaming in my brain. He wrapped his hand in my hair and then pulled my head to the side exposing my neck, his lips were at my neck and in the next moment I felt a terrible pain in my neck. I started to scream and it didn't even bother Jasper, because he kept his lips at my neck. Before long I could feel myself getting light headed, the world was spinning and I slumped in Jasper's arms, the last thing that I saw was Jasper with blood running down his lips when he pulled away from my neck and then the world went black.


End file.
